gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Shion
Zion is the protagonist of Winds of Zion. He later appears in Ginga: The Last Wars. Zion is the grandson of one of Gin's siblings, most likely the white dog. It is revealed in The Last Wars that Zion can speak the language of bears due to his friendship with them in other regions of Japan. Appearance He is white Akita Inu mix with blue eyes and have two scars on left side in his left eye caused by Monsoon's Kin. Winds of Zion Zion is first seen in the road holding a peice of Bread and is hit by the family Sugarwara's Car but is unharmed. The human boy Kenta grows attached to the little dog and brings Zion and his mother Kinumaru food every day. One day Kenta's bullies realize where he's going and goes to beat him up. Kenta Tells Zion and Kinumaru to run, but Zion defends Kenta from the bullies. It is revealed that Zion had a father named Billy that suddenly dissapeared causing the death of his 8 siblings. Later on Kinumaru also dies leaving Zion alone. One day the bullies get a dog named Lad that fights Zion. Zion wins this fight making Kenta brave and stick up to his bullies. When Zion sees Kenta's potential he dissapears. At the end of the story, Zion is shown to be able to survive on his own, as he's seen looking for food in garbage cans. Ginga: The Last Wars Zion is inside an abandoned wooden hut, when Ogasawara Gennai and his comrades barge in. Zion introduces himself and explains that he got his name from human children. The following morning, Zion and Gennai travel down the mountain until they come across a river with a wooden bridge. Gennai notices something in the water and upon inspection, it turns out to be a dead boar caught on the posts of the bridge. The dogs haul it out of the water and begin eating. Later that day, Rocket and Kyōshirō tell them about the threat of the bears and how serious it is. When Gennai discusses it with them, Zion tells him that he is in fact the grandson of Gin's brother, and came to Ou in order to find his great uncle and discover his roots. Zion runs off to find his family and Gennai chases after him. He finds the young dog climbing up a tall cliff side and upon arriving at the top he loses sight of him. Zion has made his way through the woods and has found the prison where the Ou dogs are being kept. A small bear is sat on top of the rocks and notices Zion approaching, instead of attacking, Zion greets the bear. The bear attacks Zion, but he is spared from death by Gennai who attacks the bear himself, getting lightly wounded in the process. More bears arrive to help their brother but with the arrival of Kenshin, Bob, and Shirozaru, the bears flee leaving the dogs behind. Shortly after, Rigel and Sirius arrive with Kawasemi, and the dogs become reacquainted with each other. However, the sound of howling echoes ominously throughout the forest, and the dogs flee in case the bears come back. Zion and the group find Monsoon attacking Kenshin, and after the bear kills two of his followers and badly wounds Kenshin, Zion runs forward and speaks with the bears directly, confusing Bob and the bears themselves. Monsoon and Zion continue to protest to each other, but before the dogs can escape, Monsoon pounces for them. Quotes "I’m Zion! I met some children in town… They gave that name to me!" - Zion introducing himself to Ogasawara GennaiGinga: The Last Wars "I’m good friends with the bears from Nagano and Niigata. You guys can't eat dogs!" - Zion talk to Monsoon Ginga: The Last Wars "Please listen, Monsoon. This man... has said that he will kill you! We will remain at war as long as you stay here. Do you understand this?" - Zion talking to Monsoon.Ginga: The Last Wars "I'm Zion! It's an honor to meet you! I'll do my best not to be a nuisance!" -Zion introducing himself to his cousins Rigel and Sirius. Ginga: The Last Wars "Well no, when my mother was alive, she told me... though we were never quite sure, so please don't worry about it!" - Zion talking to Sirius about his heritage in the bear hound family. Ginga: The Last Wars Photo Gallery Zion (Photo Gallery) Category:WEED Gaiden Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Akita Inu Category:Pet Dogs Category:Family tree Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:White Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs